


Mask

by Azure_Dawnstar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Masking feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Dawnstar/pseuds/Azure_Dawnstar
Summary: All of those are just a facade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the twstober, well, i supposed i can drop this here too~
> 
> I hope you enjoy ~~

“Good morning everyone!! I hope you all will have a nice day today!! “

_ah..._

“Jamil!! Good morning!! The food is delicious as usual! As expected of our Jamil!! “

_again..._

“Ah! Good morning headmaster!! I hope you'll have a wonderful day today!! “

_it's the same like always.._

“Yuu! Grimm!! Good morning to you two!! “

_that's right.._

“Ahahahaha!!! Look at your face Floyd! There's some sauce there! Here, let me help!! “

_keep smiling.._

“Good evening Vil!! You seem to be busy today, I hope you didn't push yourself too much..”

_keep them happy.._

“Good night everybody!! I hope you all will sleep well!! “

_don't let them know.._

.  
.  
.  
.

Another day passed, filled with his act.

Another day went by, filled with his lies

Another day draw to an end, filled with his fake laughs that makes others smile.

Kalim laughed.

“It's alright. As long as everyone can continue to smile, I will put on this facade for as long as they need it. ” Kalim said to himself, as he smiled an empty smile.

Once again he closed his eyes, waiting for another day to come, so that he can once again put on his mask and make others smile.


End file.
